unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
John Org J.D.
Professor John Org is a widely acclaimed civil rights and constitutional law attorney who has argued several cases in the Federal Courts including making oral arguments at the Supreme Court of the United States. He also happens to be a former three term Democratic Senator and three term Democratic Representative from Texas. He co-founded the ninth Ivy League called Cinio University in 2030. Early Life/History John Org was born and raised in Texas. He had a farily modest middle class upbringing. He's the son of immigrant parents who fled from the upheavals that were occuring in Asia. He attended a pretty good suburban school district and took up every opportunity afforded to middle class students. As he was progressing through his youth, he had developed a strong interest in politics and the law. He knew he wanted to be a civil rights and constitutional law attorney who will look out for the little guy. He also had aspirations to be a Democratic member of Congress so that he can advance liberal progressive policies that helps the common people get through the difficulities of life. He attended a community college to fulfill his general education requirements and then transferred over to the University of Texas at Austin on a full ride scholarship to major in political science and minor in sociology. He maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout his entire higher education career and graduated with honors. Upon receiving his bachelor's degree, he had already been accepted to UT Austin School of Law which is a very reputable legal institution of learning in the nation. He had received a full ride to law school as well. He said to have loved his time as a law student and graduated within 3 years near the top of his class. He made a perfect score on the bar exam and thus was a licensed attorney in Texas. After a couple of years as a lawyer arguing cases in the Texas and Federal Courts, he makes a run for a House seat in his home town as a Democrat. He wins the nomination and goes on a tight race against his Republican opponent. He was able to pull off a narrow victory and became the first Democrat to represent his district. He serves for three term before deciding to do a long shot bid for a Senate seat. He faced a tight primary but through his hard work, volunteers, and other skills associated with campaigning, he was able to win the Democratic nomination. He now faced the challenge of overcoming the conservative tilt of his home state. However, he liked the challenge and worked into overdrive to do everything that needs to be done to be elected as the first Democrat to represent the Lone Star State in a long time since then. He was able to pull off a surprising victory over his tough Republican opponent. With his goal of moving from the House to the Senate acheived, he worked hard to push legislation in the areas of criminal justice, workers rights, economic protections, and social welfare to better his constituents in Texas both in his district and statewide. He was widely successful in convincing Democratic members of the House and Senate to sponsor and getting his bills passed and signed by the President. After three terms, he decided to step down upon accepting an offer from Dr. Anthony Smith to create a Ivy League University that will be among the best in the world. Accomplishments - Graduated in the top ten of his high school class with a 4.0 GPA and with honors - Obtained his Associate's Degree from a Community College with a 4.0 GPA - Obtained his Bachelor's Degree in Political Science from the University of Texas at Austin with a 4.0 GPA and with honors - Obtained his Juris Doctorate from the University of Texas at Austin School of Law with honors - Obtained a perfect score on the Bar Exam - Argued hundreds of successful cases to the Texas and Federal Courts - Three term Democratic Representative from Texas - Three term Democratic Senator from Texas - Distinguished Dean of the College of Arts & Sciences at Cinio University - Distinguished Professor of Law in Cinio University's School of Law Cinio University (Information dervied from Anthony M. Smith, Ph.D page) In the fall of 2030, Anthony Smith and John Org began what would undoubtedly be the most ambitious project to ever be undertaken in anyone's life. While Smith drew up curricula, programs, and courses, as well as interviewed potential faculty and staff, Org oversaw the construction of the university's infrastructure; made architectural plans for each building, and marketed the university to prospective students and faculty. Within two years, the construction of the university was complete and opened up for classes in the fall of 2032. With an operating plan in place, Smith named Org Dean of the College of the Arts & Science, where he would also teach courses in the political science department. Smith himself became Dean of the College of Education & Human Services, as well as teaching courses in secondary and literacy education. As Cinio University grew in popularity, the acceptance rate fell sharply, academics rapidly grew more challenging, and esteemed faculty and academics showed interest in working for the university. The university continues to operate at maximum capacity, with Smith working tirelessly to upgrade the university and attract the scholars of tomorrow. Courses Taught - POL 10100 (American Politics) - POL 10300 (Public Policy) - POL 30001 (Political Research Methods) - POL 40183 (Constitutional Law: Civil Rights and Liberties) - POL 40191 (Seminar in American Politics) - POL 70010 (Qualitative Research Methods) - POL 70304 (Analytic Techniques of Policy-Making) - POL 70101 (Status of the Field: American Politics and Policy) - POL 70108 (American Political Behavior) - POL 70191 (Seminar in American Politics and Policy) Category:Characters Category:Cinio U